<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quarantined with Levi by jasloveslevi (bokuroothighs)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945058">Quarantined with Levi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuroothighs/pseuds/jasloveslevi'>jasloveslevi (bokuroothighs)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, a little bit of every character, cursing because you're both pottymouths, idk if ill add smut LMAO, probably most are drabbles, quarantine au, reader is a medical student</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuroothighs/pseuds/jasloveslevi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You've concluded that being in stuck in your neat-freak boyfriend's bachelor pad is the best thing in this ongoing pandemic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Moving In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390442">Face Masks and Kisses</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/saylynd/pseuds/saylynd">saylynd</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is inspired by a LevixEren quarantine!au I linked here. Though of course I'm adding my own touch. Ever since finishing the manga, I've known no ways of calming my obsession over fics so here I am. This is the first I've posted here so hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were sleeping over at Levi's when the community quarantine was announced. You've seen it coming of course, people have already been locking down on their own. But really, the sleepover was just because you forgot about the newly implemented curfew (which was enforced a few days before the quarantine) and was almost caught outside. You didn't think you'd have to be stuck with Levi for God knows how long.</p><p>It's not that you don’t want to... it's just new to you.</p><p>You've been with Levi for over a year now but you've never been together under the same roof for more than a week. He's a busy man, being one of the managerial heads at Smith Enterprises, and you're a college student who's always studying or revising for exams. The only nights you've spent together were outings with friends or sleepovers after <em>study sessions</em> at Levi's.</p><p>Now, you've always wondered how it would be. Living together. You imagined the lazy mornings and shared spaces. You've thought about who'll be doing the cooking (Levi) and cleaning (most definitely Levi). And now it's about to come true.</p><p>"Hey, snap out of it." Levi pulls you out of your thoughts. Glancing at him, he just pulled in your suitcases through the door, while you were supposed to be disinfecting yourself.</p><p>"Sorry, zoned out," you muttered, continuing to almost shower yourself with alcohol. Levi does the same after taking his shoes off. After the announcement in the news, Levi suggested that you stay over for the rest of the quarantine period. You quickly said yes and that instant, Levi drove with you back to your campus dorm to retrieve your stuff.</p><p>Levi took off his mask, pecking your cheek (before making sure you've already disinfected thoroughly), before he stepped in to the living room with you following closely. Levi's place was more than enough for a bachelor's pad. Honestly, a family could live here. <em>Wait, what. </em>A picture of two kids, resembling Levi, running around popped into your head and you started blushing profusely.</p><p><em>Jesus, keep it together. </em>You internally smacked your head. <em>You still haven't graduated and you're thinking of marriage and a family? Fuck off, brain.</em></p><p>After disinfecting your things, Levi pushed the suitcases to his room and straight to his walk-in closed, telling you to unpack.</p><p>"Why are you so quiet?" He asks, unzipping the first suitcase open. Levi used to rarely speak up and start a conversation but as time went by, he's gotten more talkative around you.</p><p>You stood beside him, taking out the first batch of clothes folded. Levi lead you to a dresser, empty other than a few shirts that he took and moved to another drawer.</p><p>"Nothing, I'm just..." you trailed off, biting down on your bottom lip and Levi raised a brow. "Are you nervous?" Levi asks again and you nodded, feeling a bit ridiculous. Levi always knew how you felt, no matter how hard you hid it.</p><p>"I mean, you know I can be annoying and you always jokingly complain about it," you start with a small grin, thinking how childish you were for being this insecure. "But what if we stayed together cooped in a house? You'll probably get annoyed for real."</p><p>The corners of his mouth lift slightly as he took your clothes in his hands and arranged them properly in the dresser, making sure they won't get creased. </p><p>"I've been meaning to ask you to move in with me," Levi starts, closing the drawer as he looks at you. "I wanted to wait until after the end of the semester."</p><p>Your eyes widen slightly. "Really?"</p><p>He nods, this time smiling slightly as he took hold of your face, teasingly squeezing your cheeks together.</p><p>"I want your annoying ass to live with me and annoy me more," he says softly and you feel your insides melt. Heat rising to your face, he just chuckles at how adorable you are though he doesn't voice it out. Levi wasn't usually this showy with how he feels. But maybe it was the feeling of getting more serious with you that shows this side of him.</p><p>You peck his lips and he smiles as you pulled away. </p><p>"Now unpack the rest of your stuff, I'm cooking dinner."</p><p>You nod and turn to your suitcase, not before saying, "I love you."</p><p>Levi mutters the words back, louder than normal but still his voice low. You watch as he left the room. Maybe the quarantine won't be that bad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Online Classes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You conclude that online classes were the worst concept ever created.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Watch me change the title a million times because I can't come up with anything creative. Hope you like this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I fucking hate online classes."</p><p>Online classes were pain in the ass. Attending class in person was already draining and fucking boring. Now they thought that having to sit for hours to watch professors through a screen would help? You wanted nothing more than to just switch tabs and scroll through social media, but apparently your professors had a program that would notify them if ya student is not on the site while classes were ongoing. You know that it's probably horseshit but you didn't want to risk it. So here you were, staring through a webcam as they babbled on about anatomy and physiology.</p><p>"Why can't they just postpone the classes? Don't we deserve a bit of a break? Who would even benefit from this? Not me," you complain and Levi raises his brow as response. He was sitting across from you, eyes trained on his own laptop as he read and answered emails. "I've got the attention span of a fucking celery."</p><p>Levi snorts this time, nodding and this elicits a glare from you. Who was he siding here?</p><p>"I swear to god if I have to sit my ass and listen to croaky voices in my headphones again, I'm going to lose my mind," you exaggerate and Levi finally takes this as the moment to reply.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"You have two classes tomorrow," he reminds you, still not looking at you but he's already memorized your classes to know what you're scheduled for tomorrow.</p><p>You groan and collapse on his expensive sofa, burying your face on the throw pillows.</p><p>"I fucking hate online classes," you mumbled, voice muffled on the soft fabric of the pillows but Levi still heard.</p><p>"Yeah, you already said that."</p><p>Another click on his mouse and Levi shuts his laptop down, walking and sitting on the sofa beside you. You take this as cue to plop your feet on his lap.</p><p>"Tch," you hear Levi complain but his hand rests on your ankle, stroking the skin with his thumb just above where your socks reached. "How about a movie?" he suggests and you peek from the pillows at him.</p><p>"Can I pick?" you ask and he rolls his eyes, nodding. You smile widely, tackling him and making him groan but he hugs your waist anyways.</p><p>Levi sure knew how to cheer you up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave a kudos or a comment! :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also, I'm on my Eren phase rn so if you want a similar fic for him, leave a kudos or comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>